


My white tiger

by Dissent



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebrity Pining, Fans, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harassing Celebrities, Inspired by Music, M/M, Playlist for loved one, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent
Summary: Yuri finds Otabek's iPod. And a playlist with his name.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	My white tiger

"Otabek!"

Yuri was desperately clinging to his best friend, trying to hold onto him as another wave of screeching, perfume-drenched female... _things_ swept over them. Hands tore at his arms, trying to turn him towards whichever autograph-craving monster had gotten hold of him this time, even his hair was being groped and petted roughly, fingers clawed the fabric of his shirt and all Yuri could do was rely on Otabek's firm grip - the only thing that was currently stopping the Angels from abducting their chosen one.

"Yuri, Yuri, I've got you", a deep voice panted into his ear and he found himself pressed tightly to the firm chest of his best friend, shielding his already sore eyes from the flashing camera lights. "Don't worry, we'll be out of here in a se-"

His words were interrupted roughly by the sound of tearing fabric - a sharp break from reality - and then Yuri felt the cool night breeze caressing the bare skin beneath his now ripped shirt. A collective gasp went through the crowd of girls, one that turned into an agitated whisper and squealing while Yuri's cheeks flushed bright pink as he spat colorful expletives that would've made mothers everywhere faint, trying to cover himself with what little remained of his shirt.

Next to him, Yuri sensed Otabek tensing up abruptly and then the strong arm around his waist uncoiled. He was just about to call out to his friend, fearing those crazy idiots would kidnap him for real if nobody was there to stop them from tying his hands up and taking him to whatever secret underground church they'd built to worship him, but then Otabek lashed out at the girls closest to them and stepped in front of Yuri protectively.

"Are you all out of your mind?", he bellowed and never before had his eyes sparked ember like right now. "Leave him alone already! Come on Yuri, let's go."

This time, the girls didn't get in their way as Otabek grasped Yuri's wrist and pulled him away from the modern mob. Only thing missing were the pitchforks and torches, really, and they could've started an entire witch hunt in Moscow's streets, he thought with a condescending glare back. People really needed to understand celebrities had limits too, honestly...

Only when they were far enough away for the chattering and babbling of the gaggle to subside, Otabek dared to slow his steps and finally turned around to face Yuri. His friend was still frantically trying to somehow salvage his destroyed shirt, at least enough for it to cover him somewhat decently again, but it was really to no use. A whole piece of fabric had been torn from it - Allah forbid, they were probably fighting for it by now, that was why nobody was coming after them, Otabek mused to himself - and it was barely hanging onto Yuri's shoulder anymore.

"Fuck, those stupid bitches!", came the expected, almost a bit tearful hiss from Yuri. "Everytime they have to embarrass me in public like this, every fucking time! That was the shirt Deda gave me for my last birthday, the one he still was... the one was still around for."

He furiously wiped at his eyes and Otabek would've loved to comfort him in some way, but finding the right words was like climbing his way up Mount Everest. Speaking had never been much of Otabek's forté. So, he just quietly grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled it over his head. Yuri, who had been completely immersed in his task of reciting every curse he'd ever learned in his life, only noticed what Otabek had been doing when the hoodie was thrust into his hands.

"Here. Wear that until we're home."

Their eyes locked for a brief moment, then Otabek turned his head and shrugged.

"I don't need it. I'm wearing a thick shirt and you can't run around like that any longer or you'll get sick. It's probably a bit big on you, but after all, you just have to wear it for a little while."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Yuri took the dark hoodie. He had to bonk himself over the head hard internally to not bring it up to his nose and inhale deeply, just to get a brief whiff of Otabek's scent - laundry detergent combined with motor oil and leather. Damn it, he wouldn't allow himself to act so pathetic in front of his best friend.

"Yeah, thanks", he muttered while struggling a bit to slip the hoodie on, uncaring about how it messed up his hair.

It was big on him. The sleeves even hung over his hands and it reached almost all the way down to his mid-thighs. Once again, Yuri cursed and praised Otabek's build. Shortly after his nineteenth birthday, his friend had grown another bit and was now towering over him, even though Yuri felt himself getting into another growth spurt too. He hated to be smaller than Otabek.

Speaking of which, he was currently receiving a very strange look from said man. One he'd never seen on Otabek before. It looked like some sort of silent amusement mixed with something serious, something soft and hard at the same time, like he didn't want to allow it to bleed into his eyes entirely.

"What?", Yuri spluttered aggressively. "I know it looks ridiculous on me, but that's your fault, asshole! You're the one who just had to grow a whole head taller than me last month."

Otabek didn't move a muscle.

"It suits you. Wanna go home and change now?"

But instead of agreeing like Otabek had expected Yuri to, his friend just started marching off into the opposite direction.

—

"You can fix that, right?"

Yuri was sitting by the kitchen table, still bundled up in Otabek's hoodie, anxiously staring at the torn fabric Lilia was looking over with a light frown. She finally sighed and put the remainders of the shirt down.

"Yuri, I don't know. I'd need the exact same fabric to repair that tear, otherwise my only option is to cut the lower part of it off. It would be too short to wear."

The chin of the blond hit the tabletop as he stared at the destroyed piece of clothing. Why, just why had he worn it today? Why hadn't he chosen a damn other shirt from his wardrobe?

Simple.

Because he'd wanted to look pretty. Not for Otabek, who would even assume that? He'd just wanted to look acceptable for their day out, and now it was all ruined. Because he had been an arrogant piece of shit.

Seeing her trainee so downcast, Lilia decided to take a second look at the shirt. Finally, she raised her head.

"Fine. If you give me some time, I'll go and see if I can find the fabric I need to sew it back together, okay?", she asked, a bit disgruntled but with a gentle touch to Yuri's hair. "Behave while you're alone here."

"Thank you. You're the greatest."

Yuri offered her a small smile as she grabbed her purse and coat and walked over to the front door, not bothered at all by the redness on Otabek's face.

—

"Was that your phone?"

Yuri lifted his head, a bit drowsy from the warmth of the living room. They were splayed out all over Lilia's couch, watching TV while they waited. It was late already, way too late to do anything else, and they both weren't bothered by it at all. Tomorrow, they'd planned an evening trip to the night club that had opened close to Yuri's flat, just to celebrate a bit, but Otabek was still a bit jetlagged and they'd decided to spend his first day in Moscow just relaxing together.

"Maybe. Bet it's Lilia", Yuri muttered and dug in the pocket of his jeans for his phone.

_Message from: Lilia_  
_I will be home late. Take the guest room if you want your shirt back tomorrow. No, Otabek can't sleep at my place too, since there is only one bed in your room._

"What's she saying?", Otabek asked with a yawn and rolled onto his side to look at Yuri, who bit his lip a bit embarrassed.

As if he'd sleep in one bed with Otabek. That was just ridiculous. His best friend was now reading the message over his shoulder, but a brief huff was his only reaction.

"Why do adults always assume the worst? Of course I won't sleep here. I'll go back to your flat and feed Potya, sleep there and pick you up tomorrow."

Yuri spun around on the spot and stared at him. Potya. Oh fuck, he'd forgotten about his precious little queen.

"No, it doesn't matter", he lied quietly as he moved to push the blanket off of himself they'd draped over them earlier. "I'll come back with you. It's just... It's just a shirt, after all."

Before he could get up, Otabek grasped his wrists and kept him in place with a soft, sincere smile.

"It's not just a shirt. It's important to you. Just sleep here, take it back in the morning, and then we'll go out for lunch. My treat, okay? I know how much you loved your grandpa."

Not to mention that he was absolutely going to sleep in Yuri's bed and imagine what it would be like to do so every day.

Even though Yuri still looked hesitant, he finally nodded.

"Okay, but take good care of Potya. She loves her ear scratched. The left one. Right below the dark spot on it", he said when Otabek was just about to step out the front door.

Nodding, his best friend gave him the thumbs up and turned around, sauntering off. Yuri looked after him for a moment, admiring the stretch of Otabek's leather jacket over his wide shoulders before he closed the front door to shut his own thoughts out.

_Damn it, Plisetsky. What is going on inside your head? Otabek is your friend. Your best friend._

His damn hot best friend. As Yuri shuffled back to the living room, he stuffed both hands into the pockets of his hoodie, fiddling around nervously - until he was painfully hard reminded of whose hoodie he was wearing. And that Otabek wasn't around to judge him for whatever he was going to do now. Just as Yuri wanted to lift the collar of the hoodie up to bury his nose in the soft fabric, his fingertips hit something hard in one of the pockets.

Had Otabek forgotten his phone?

When he pulled it out, it wasn't his friend's phone though. It was an iPod. Typically Beka. Always making sure he had his music with him. Smirking, Yuri switched it on and flopped back down onto the couch, scrolling through the songs. They shared a lot - and on top of all their taste in music. Otabek had at least eleven playlists for his different routines, songs varying only slightly, different in speed and beat, a playlist for relaxation, one he was working on for his DJ-gigs, and one that caught Yuri of guard.

_Yuri_

That was all the title of the playlist contained. Just his name.

Another present, maybe? Otabek had the tendency to write and record songs for Yuri and his routines and give them to him on his birthday or Christmas or New Year or basically anytime they saw eachother.

Curious, Yuri opened it, scrolled through the first songs.

_Eye of the tiger - Survivor_

A smile tugged at his lips. Otabek always called him tiger when he was teasing him. It was a running gag between them.

_Gonna go far kid - The Offspring_  
_Hall of fame - The Script_  
_Natural - Imagine Dragons_

Was this really how Otabek saw him? The way these songs sounded? So strong, so determined and beautiful?

_Party like a Russian - Robbie Williams_

There was the ode to their endless partying. Yuri chuckled. Otabek had always admired his ability to drink anyone under the table with his back then barely sixteen years.

_Primadonna girl - Marina and the Diamonds_  
_Remember the name - Fort Minor_  
_Rhythm is a dancer - Snap_

They sometimes danced, when they felt especially sentimental. Nothing special, just some easy formal dances or something entirely different. Days they saw eachother again first after a long time apart, days they had to leave eachother.

_Russian Roulette - Tungevaag_  
_Victorious - Panic! At the Disco_

That was it. Yuri smiled softly and just wanted to press play on top of the list, intending to listen to it all and let his mind wander off to what kind of music Otabek chose to befit him, when he saw the one song at the bottom he'd missed somehow.

_White tiger - Our Last Night_

They called him the ice tiger, after all. Otabek had taken him to the zoo once when they'd gotten a litter of white tiger cubs there in Almaty. Yuri had spent hours watching the little ones in awe. After that, his presents had always consisted of something with white and black stripes. Sometimes Yuri wondered where Otabek was even finding all that stuff in white tiger patterns.

He hadn't ever heard that song though.

With a mixture of hesitance and insatiable curiousity, Yuri grabbed his headphones from his bag and plugged them into the iPod, clicking on it.

_Captivated by a perfect view_  
_Time stopped and I found my muse_  
_Brighter than the morning sun_  
_Flames burned until the night was done_

_My faith in love was born again_  
_From the clouds you were heaven-sent_  
_I can tell you were a different breed_  
_From the way you looked at me_

_And there's no place that I'd rather be_  
_When I feel your teeth sink into me_  
_I bleed a color that I've never seen_  
_A beauty that makes me complete_

_You're my white tiger_

—

Lilia closed the front door quietly behind her, not wanting to wake her guest - when she saw him on the couch already, curled up tightly in the oversized hoodie he'd been wearing on his way here, the one that clearly belonged to Otabek.

She was just about to smile fondly when she saw Yuri's phone lighting up with a message. Cautious as not to startle the boy, she leaned over the coffee table.

_Message from: Otabek_  
_I think you found it by now._

The screen went dark and Lilia looked over at Yuri a bit confused. Found what? She only saw something small in the teenager's hand, connected to his earphones that were still blasting music. She shook her head in exasperation and carefully pulled them away so Yuri could sleep in peace. How was the boy supposed to rest when he kept blaring music?

The phone lit up again.

_Message (2) from Otabek_  
_I should've told you. I'm sorry, Yura. I can't do anything against it. I love you._

Lilia put it away and looked at the iPod, lost in her own thoughts for a moment before she took her shopping bag and carried it off to her office where she also kept the sewing machine.

Humming along to the song playing, she began to fix the tear in Yuri's shirt with black and white striped fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me by my wonderful roleplay partner who is the loveliest human being ever and whom I adore greatly! (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> If anyone is interested, this is the playlist:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDRquz03SmpzHsbAo10BqvqeNhGA8of4B
> 
> Thanks for reading, minna! ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
